mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Brastias
Brastias was a knight under the Duke of Tintagil. During the war with Uther, presumably Brastias remained with his Duke in Terrabil. However Merlin with his magic, disguised Sir Ulfius as Brastias, and himself as Sir Jordanus, in order to accompany Uther to Tintagil. (1,II) Apparently Brastias became a follower of Uther after the Duke's death. About 3 years later Uther made war with enemies from the North. They met their host at St. Albans. Brastias did great deeds of arms and they won the battle. (1,IV) Years later, while many knights tried to pull the Excalibur from the stone in London, the Archbishop of Canterbury prepared the best knights he could, and that Uther most loved and trusted, to be always with young Arthur until the Pentecost: Sir Baudwin, Kay, Ulfius and Brastias. (1,VI) After Arthur was crowned King, he made Brastias warden to wait upon the north from Trent forwards, for it was that time the most party the king's enemies. (1,VII) He was with Arthur during the siege of Carlion. The Archbishop, Baudwin, Kay and Brastias were the men of most worship that accompanied Arthur when he came out from the tower to speak with the rebel kings, to no avail. During the Battle of Carlion, Baudwin, Kay and Brastias slew on the right and left hand that it was marvel. When Arthur was unhorsed, his four knights set him back on a horse. (1,IX) However the rebellion grew. Ulfius and Brastias were chosen to be messengers to Kings Ban and Bors to France, so they rode forth from London well horsed and armed, passed the sea to and rode toward the city of Benwick. Besides there were 8 knights, and at a strait passage they went to arrest them; they prayed them to pass, and said their business. However these were knights of Claudas and attacked them; 2 of them dressed their spears and ran against them, but brake their spears, and were unhorsed. Ulfius and Brastias went on and successively unhorsed other pairs until they met 2 for 2 in the last passage, throwing both to the earth. (1,X) When they came to Benwick Ban and Bors were there. The kings sent Lionses and Phariance and when they said they come from Arthur; they took them in their arms. They were warmly welcomed by the kings, especially when they read the letters. Having a celebration and as many gifts as they could bear and had oral and written answer that the kings would come as soon as possible, before All Hallowmass. They rode forth, passed the sea, and brought the news to Arthur. (1,X) After the tournament, the 3 Kings went to council with Gwenbaus, Ulfius, Brastias and Merlin at night they slet and continued the next morning. (1,XI) Battle of Bedegraine On the morning after the first assault, 3,000 men of arms were delivered to Ulfius and Brastias, and they attacked fiercely. Seeing that Eustace and Clariance were always dire against Ulfius, he smote Eustace with a spear, and he fell with his horse. Clariance saw it and turned against Brastias, and both fell to earth and stayed for long, and their horses' knees burst to the bone. They were in great peril of death, foul defoiled under horse-feet when Ector found them. Then he smote Lardans down with his horse and led it to Brastias. Brastias saw that Lucas lay down and 14 knights were on him while Griflet tried to rescue him. Brastias smote one on the helm, that it went to the teeth, he rode to and smote another that the arm flew into the field, then he smote a third on the shoulder, that shoulder and arm flew in the field (Brastias had slain a knight to-fore and horsed Griflet). (1,XIV) Ulfius, Brastias and Ector encountered Eustace, Cradelment, Clariance, Carados and the King with the Hundred Knights and they made them to avoid the ground. (1,XV) After both groups retreated and regrouped, he was one of the 40 noble knights who participated in the final assault against the rebels. (1,XVII) category:knights